Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a voltage generation integrated circuit and a display apparatus having the same.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel to display an image and data and gate driving circuits to drive the display panel. The display panel includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels. Each pixel includes a switching transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driving circuit applies a data driving signal to the data lines and the gate driving circuit applies a gate driving signal to the gate lines.
The display apparatus applies a gate-on signal to a gate electrode of the switching transistor connected to the gate line and applies a data voltage to a source electrode of the switching transistor, thereby displaying a desired image.
In recent years, the gate driving circuit is realized using an amorphous silicon gate circuit including an amorphous silicon thin film transistor. The gate driving circuit realized using the amorphous silicon gate circuit includes transistors. A mobility of an electron in the transistors of the gate driving circuit is influenced by surrounding temperature. That is, when the surrounding temperature is increased, the mobility of the electron in the transistors becomes high, and when the surrounding temperature is decreased, the mobility of the electron in the transistors becomes low. Since the mobility of the electron exerts influence on driving capability of the transistors, the mobility of the electron should be compensated to increase driving speed of the transistor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.